


Hunters and Amazons

by littlelemonkey



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelemonkey/pseuds/littlelemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically an AU where Jason and Reyna go to the same university and live on the same corridor in halls. The hunters and the amazons, rather than being rival groups of warriors are actually rival university sports teams. When Hylla turns up to surprise Reyna it's actually she who ends up being surprised...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know if I want to write more on this, we'll see!

  “I think you want the angry girl down the corridor” – Jason hadn’t meant for that to come out quite the way it did, and now he was centimetres away from getting his arm snapped off by the angry girl’s sister.

  “What did you just call Reyna?” the girl demanded, upping the pressure on his arm slightly, Jason winced. _Reyna_ , Jason didn’t really know her, despite his many attempts to make conversation. She always just looked at him with an expression that was angry and fierce. In fact the last time he’d seen her she’d shoved past him on the corridor and left him with a bruise that lasted a week. He was still thinking of the best way to get her to talk to him.

  “Well she shoved me into a wall”

  “That’s not the point!”

  “Um okay, I keep trying to talk to her but she won’t…”

  “What makes you think she wants to talk to a boy?”

  “Well I…who _are_ you?”

  “I am Hylla, captain of the amazons” she replied proudly “and I’m looking for my sister.”

  “Oh she’s your sister!” said Jason, he probably would’ve been able to tell if he’d been able to turn to look at her. “I told you, she lives down the corridor.”

  “The porter told me this room”

  “Was he wearing glasses?”

  “Why?”

  “Was he?”

  “I don’t think so”

  “He can’t read without them, probably just guessed, got it wrong” the pain in Jason’s arm was growing, “now that you know I haven’t kidnapped your sister or anything do you think you could ease up on my arm a bit?” Hylla had almost forgotten she was even holding on,

  “Yes I suppose. Only if you agree to take me to my sister.”

  “Deal” said Jason.

 

  Jason hovered outside Reyna’s room, he’d stood there a few times, trying to work up the courage to knock and ask her if she wanted to go for coffee with him.

  “Well?” demanded Hylla,

  “Why can’t you knock?” asked Jason

  “Because that would ruin the surprise” replied Hylla “stupid boy” she added. Jason knocked,

  “What?” answered Reyna’s voice

  “Um, it’s Jason from down the corridor, can you open the door?”

  “Go away Jason, I’m not interested.”

  “No seriously, it’s an emergency, this crazy lady just broke in to my room!” Hylla glared hard at him. There was a click as the door unlocked and opened a few inches, Reyna’s face peered out. Her eyes widened in surprise,

  “Hylla! What are you doing here? What are you doing with Jason?”

  “I came to surprise you, it’s your birthday in a few days, I thought we could celebrate”,

  “That’s erm wonderful… but I’m kind of busy…”

  “Aren’t you going to let me in? The boy can wait outside of course”

  “I erm…” as Reyna faltered Hylla swept past her, opening the door with such force that it almost snapped off its hinges,

  “It’s quite clean in here, to say it’s your room” she began, then she caught sight of the girl frantically trying to squeeze under the bed, “A HUNTER?! Why is there a hunter in your room?” Hylla’s voice was so loud that Jason was tempted to cover his ears. The girl climbed out from under the bed and stood up, she wasn’t as tall as Hylla but she was muscular with short, dark hair and piercing blue eyes. This time it was Jason’s turn to be surprised,

  “Thalia?” he exclaimed, looking at his own sister, who was staring hard at Hylla, “what are you doing here?”

“I’m visiting my girlfriend” said Thalia calmly.

 

Jason thought that Hylla was going to explode.

  “Your GIRLFRIEND?!” she raged “look Reyna, you know I don’t mind who you date, but a hunter? That’s a betrayal!”

  “No it’s not” Reyna’s voice was calm, “you guys just play for different teams, you basically have the same interest”

  “You play for different teams” muttered Jason

  “What was that Jason?” asked Thalia

  “It just.. .explains a lot”, he said, glancing at Reyna

  “About why I’m really not interested in you?” asked Reyna

  “Did you just refer to me as a guy?” interrupted Hylla “do you know how insulting that is?”

  “Hylla, it’s a figure of speech, calm down” said Thalia “bloody amazons” she added under her breath.

  “Don’t tell me to calm down you hunter!” she sneered, pronouncing  “hunter” as if it was an insult,

  “You just tried to insult me by calling me what I am… you’re not very smart are you?” shot back Thalia,

  “Will both of you just stop!” Reyna raised her voice, Jason noticed she still sounded in control and his stomach did a small backflip “If you both care about me then you’re going to have to get over this. Get your stuff together, we’re going out.”

  “Going out where?” asked Thalia

  “For coffee, for as long as it takes for you two to at least be civil”, she glanced as Jason loitering awkwardly in the doorway “I suppose you’d better come too Jason.” Jason just nodded, for all the times he’d imagined having coffee with Reyna, somehow this scenario had never really come up.  


	2. Chapter 2

Jason felt as though he was watching a tennis match. Hylla and Thalia were hurling insults, and the odd sugar cube, back and forth at breakneck speed, and he didn’t want to interrupt. He did begin to worry however when Hylla drained her coffee and prepared to throw the empty cup, fortunately Reyna chose that moment to return from the bathroom.

  “Hylla! What are you doing?”

  “I was just…”

  “I go away for two minutes…”

  “Hylla was just asking if I wanted more coffee” Thalia cut in “she was waving the cup about because, well, that was her seventh and so she’s pretty caffeinated… isn’t that right Jason?” she asked, her blue eyes boring into his,

  “Um yeah” he said “they’ve been getting on great, talking about, you know, sport and stuff…”

  “Yeah and I was saying how much Grover likes coffee” added Thalia,

  “Your friend who always wears a hat?” asked Reyna

  “Yeah that’s right”, said Hylla, “Thalia was saying how much he loves a strong espresso, so he’s usually bouncing around all over the place.” Reyna narrowed her eyes, she looked unconvinced,

  “Okay” she said, after a long pause, “I guess if you’re friends we can all go home now.”

  “So soon?” said Hylla, feigning disappointment, “I need the bathroom first, too much coffee”,

  “Uh yeah, me too”, said Thalia. Reyna and Jason watched them as they walked away,

  “Okay Grace”, said Reyna, rounding on him “are they really friends or not?”

 

  “Am I glad that’s over!” exclaimed Thalia, leaning against the sink,

  “Don’t think we’re friends now just because we called a truce to get out of that ridiculous coffee date, I haven’t forgotten what you are”, replied Hylla,

  “Woah calm down, if I didn’t know you were talking about the team I belong to, then that could’ve been so offensive”, joked Thalia

  “Be quiet hunter, if you dare hurt Reyna, I will personally rip you limb from limb.”

  “I’m not scared of you. I am pissed that you think you need to warn me about hurting her, your sister can take care of herself you know”,

  “That’s irrelevant, you hurt her, you die, end of. Now let’s pretend we never had this conversation before she makes us stay for another three hours.”

 

The goodbyes were brief, Hylla suddenly remembered a forgotten training session, but promised to return on Reyna’s birthday to celebrate with her, Jason and her new best friend for life Thalia. Thalia promised Jason that they could lunch soon and he nodded understandingly and hugged her, giving Reyna an awkward half wave and blushing badly before slinking off back to his own room.  Reyna and Thalia were left alone.

  “So I’m glad you and Hylla were able to work things out” said Reyna cautiously as she snuggled in Thalia’s lap.

  “Um yeah, me too, I mean it’s not her fault she plays for the wrong team”,

  “Are we still talking about sports?” amusement flickered in Reyna’s eyes,

  “Maybe” smiled Thalia “maybe not, she’s just being protective you know”,

  “I don’t need protecting”,

  “Oh I know that, I remember how we met”, Thalia smiled so big that warmth crept across every inch of her face as she remembered.

  “Yeah me too” Reyna was smiling back “I bet you’ll never try and vandalise another clubhouse again”,

  “Definitely not, especially if there’s some  judo champion ninja girl waiting to jump out at me and pin me to the floor again”,

  “I hope I didn’t hurt you too much”,

  “Oh I had bruises for weeks! I think it was definitely worth it though.” Thalia’s light blue eyes locked with Reyna’s dark brown ones.  “You are so beautiful” she said it as though everything else in the world had just ceased to exist,

  “And you’re a softie, but I like you like that”, Reyna replied, leaning in for a gentle kiss. Thalia felt the same butterflies she had when they’d first kissed, almost like electricity crackling in her stomach. She gently put her hand on Reyna’s cheek to hold her there as she began to kiss her more intensely, eventually beginning to move her lips down the soft skin of Reyna’s neck. Reyna waited until her mouth was next to Thalia’s ear,

  “I know you and my sister called a temporary truce to get out of the coffee date” she whispered, Thalia stopped kissing her and looked up sheepishly, a hint of shame in her eyes,

  “You know if Hylla would’ve had any more coffee it could’ve killed her”

  “Unless you did that first”

  “How did you know?”

  “Well apart from the fact that neither of you should consider a career in acting… Jason told me”,

  “So much for sibling loyalty! I’m sorry Reyna. Really I am, it’s just Hylla isn’t really the easiest person to get on with, I did try…”

  “It’s okay, you can make it up to me”, Reyna smiled playfully

  “How?” asked Thalia doubtfully,

  “Well my back is kind of sore, I could really do with a massage”, Thalia’s face broke into a smile,

  “Of course my beautiful one, anything you want” she said “but you know it won’t be nearly as effective if you leave your shirt on…”


End file.
